


contentment of various kinds

by cozyinthere



Series: taagnus vore ‘verse [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Illustrations, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mutual Pining, Non-sexual vore, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozyinthere/pseuds/cozyinthere
Summary: Taako and Magnus (sort of) talk about their feelings and switch things up a little.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Series: taagnus vore ‘verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405216
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	contentment of various kinds

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, I'm not dead! I've been swamped with other writing projects for a bit, but I got some really nice comments on this 'verse and was inspired to keep writing it. Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Now with art from the lovely Bird, thank you so much! <3

“That bruise still looks pretty bad, Magnus, are you sure Merle actually did anything to it?”

Magnus holds his arm up above his head so that he can see the nasty bruise covering his entire forearm - the result of an unintentionally aggressive push from Carey and an inconveniently placed metal weapons rack - and shrugs. “Eh, I mean, it hurts less than it did before, so I think he did  _ something. _ ” 

“Hm.” It’s half-hum, half-harrumph, and half-distraction for Taako as he shifts so that his head is leaning against Magnus’ shoulder. He pretends not to smile when Magnus lowers his arm and wraps it around him - just as planned. They don’t do this often; in some ways, it almost feels more intimate than the fucking vore. But times like these do happen, especially after the long, training-intensive week it’s been, and Taako honestly feels like he could lie here for hours. 

“Speaking of Merle, uh, there’s probably something I should tell you,” Magnus says after a moment of the kind of comfortable silence moments like these have started to evoke. “This morning when we were on the way to training, Merle came up to me and told me that he went by your room to ask you about something last night.”   


Oh, fuck. Taako knows where this is going because he knows exactly where he was last night - in this room, again, Magnus’ room, and more specifically, in Magnus’ stomach. “Oh, boy,” he says, and he’d be a little more worked up if he wasn’t so tired or so comfortable.

“Yeah. He also said he heard talking from my room when he came down to look, so he kind of wants to know what’s up. I told him I was on the stone with Killian and he left me alone, but I’m sure he’ll come interrogate you next.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he will,” Taako grumbles. He sighs and turns onto his side, tucking his body against Magnus’ in a way neither of them will acknowledge. “I’ll tell him I was out walking or something, I’m sure he’ll get over it.”

Gods, Taako hopes he’ll get over it. He knows he and Magnus haven’t exactly been playing it safe the past week, but still, it’s really none of Merle’s business where either of them are at night. If Taako’s been in Magnus’ room (never his own, he says it’s the mess and Magnus lets him lie) every night for the past week, it’s none of Merle’s business. 

Magnus hums in agreement and shifts his arm, pulling Taako just a bit closer. Taako closes his eyes. “If we keep this up, though,” Magnus says, and he doesn’t finish the sentence. He doesn’t need to. They both know that the more they do this, the more likely it is that they’ll be found out, and the weight of  _ if  _ sits heavy on Taako’s chest. He doesn’t know what’s been going on this week or what’s been going on today, with this need to to pull Magnus close and never let him go, but…  _ if.  _ The tremor in those two little letters is clear in Magnus’ voice too. “I don’t… I don’t want to stop.”

That admission is quieter, like a bearer of bad news on a rainy day, and it does something to Taako’s chest. It calls to mind two nights ago, when Taako thought Magnus was about to kiss him before he shrank himself down, and just last night, when three notoriously stupid words appeared just on the tip of Taako’s tongue as he stepped onto Magnus’. It’s all stupid, the way Taako’s heart flutters around Magnus is stupid, the force that keeps drawing him into Magnus’ room night after night is _stupid._

The silence spreads across the room like a dollar store balloon, closer and closer to popping until Magnus speaks again. “I, um, I know talking about feelings isn’t really your thing, right, but.. I really like this, Taako. I like being around you, and I like being able to keep you safe, I like being able to help you out when you’re down, and hell, it helps me too, and -”

“I don’t want to stop either,” Taako says. He turns his head slightly so that he’s facing Magnus, their faces only a shared breath apart, and swallows hard. He doesn’t want to stop. He wants to stay here forever, in this safe place they’ve created, and he doesn’t want anyone else to know about it, and he just wants to keep this place theirs and untouched and before he can stop himself, Taako leans in and kisses Magnus. 

It’s brief, so quick it barely counts but hopefully long enough for it to get across everything that Taako doesn’t know how to let himself say, and it’s over as soon as it starts. 

“What -” Magnus starts. He’s interrupted when Taako abruptly sits up, heart pounding and already resigned to pretending the last two seconds of his life never happened. 

“Uh, hey, so I was thinking,” Taako says. He tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear and stares at the wall just above Magnus’ left ear. His hands are shaking, just a bit, aftershocks of a lightning strike or an earthquake or whatever you want to call it, and there’s been an idea in the back of his mind for a while now that’s a perfect subject change. He latches onto it with everything he’s got. “Since we’re going to keep doing this and all that, maybe we should try switching things up a little tonight, it could be fun.”

Magnus sits up as well, slowly, like he’s in a daze, and says, “What do you mean?”

“Well, you know, bubbelah, spells can work on other people than just me, by which I mean they can work on  _ you,”  _ Taako explains. He flashes a grin and feels a little more like - not himself, necessarily, but a little more like a person and not just a shaking mess of emotions. 

“Uh-” Magnus says, and his cheeks are tinged pink. Taako pushes down the way that makes him want to smile and waits. “I mean, you would - I’m down as fuck, but do you want that?”

“Hell yeah, my dude, I wouldn’t have put it on the table if I wasn’t down to eat it, so to speak.” Taako punctuates that one with a wink that sends Magnus’ cheeks from pink to bright, bright red, and he can’t keep his smile back. “Obviously, I like being on the other end and all, but it seems hot, and…”  _ And when you got hurt today I wanted to yell at Carey and I want to be close to you and I want to know that you’re safe.  _ “Um. It would be, like, you deserve to be kept safe too, you know.”

This time, it’s Magnus who leans in and kisses Taako. He’s a lot more committed, a lot bolder - his hands make contact first, warm and strong around Taako’s cheeks, and then his lips, and then his chest, pressing up against Taako’s, warm and strong and solid, and Taako just lets himself melt into it. He lets Magnus pull him forward so that they’re horizontal on the bed, Magnus underneath of him, lets a soft sound slip from his mouth and lets Magnus’ tongue slide into his mouth. Everything Magnus does feels like a certain notoriously stupid four letter word, like a dam breaking, and Taako lets himself close his eyes and give Magnus just as much back.

“Taako…” Magnus starts, but anything else he might say falls away as Taako presses a kiss to his jaw. They don’t speak for a while after that. The silence is a last-ditch attempt to hide from everything that they can’t pretend isn’t in the room anymore. If they don’t talk, they don’t have to acknowledge why they’re here, why they’re doing this. If they don’t talk, they can both walk away tomorrow morning the same people that they were when they woke up today. If they don’t talk, they don’t have to be in love in any way outside of the places they both know so well.

Finally, though, when Taako’s loose white shirt falls to the floor like a last minute surrender, talking feels safe again. Taako props himself up on his arms, staring down at Magnus and trying to remember what it feels like to breathe air that doesn’t taste like Magnus. “It’s getting kind of late, if you still want to, um, try this shit out, we should probably get it going.” 

Magnus smiles up at him, bright and warm and only a bit sad with silence at the edges. “Sounds good,” he says, “how big - or small, I guess - are we thinking?”   


Taako sits back onto his heels, swinging one leg over as he does so that he’s no longer straddling Magnus. Fantasy Jesus Christ, this is  _ not  _ how he expected today to go. “Uh, maybe about six inches? What do you want?”   
  
“Six inches sounds perfect,” Magnus says, a little too delighted by the fact that he sounds like he’s talking about dicks for the current situation. It makes Taako smile, just a little. 

“Alright, here we go, then,” Taako says. “I’ll shrink you, then I’ll magic the acid, and then… then, um, you have as long as you need in there. Just tap three times when you’re ready, and I’ll Blink you out, capiche?”   


“Capiche.” Magnus holds Taako’s gaze, strangely genuine, until Taako mutters the incantation and he’s six inches tall in a gentle flash of light. “Oh, whoa.”

“You good?” Taako asks, and oh, fuck, he didn’t expect to feel like this. Tiny Magnus is pretty much the best thing he’s ever seen, and the thought of having him tucked away in his stomach, warm and safe and moving around - Taako takes a deep breath and lays his hand flat on the bed. “You can climb up, if you want.”

“Yeah, I’m good, just - holy shit, Taako,” Magnus says. After a beat, he steps forward and onto Taako’s outstretched hand. His footsteps feel like they should belong to some sort of bug, but no, they’re Magnus, tiny and trusting and still shirtless from when Taako pulled his shirt off while they were making out. 

Taako clears his throat slightly, mutters a quick spell so that his stomach acid won’t hurt Magnus. “I’m gonna bring you up now, okay? Uh, hold on.” He lifts his hand up to his mouth with what’s probably more caution than is strictly necessary until Magnus is level with his mouth and says, “Let me know when you’re ready.”

Magnus visibly inhales, exhales, then steps forward and traces a hand over Taako’s lips. “This is… Taako, holy shit. Just holy shit.”

Taako laughs a little at that, and the way Magnus’ hair and loose shorts are ruffled slightly by his breath sends something like a shiver throughout his entire nervous system. Every instinct he has is screaming at him to just swallow Magnus now, get him inside and close and safe, but he waits, just watching Magnus and trying not to seem like his breathing has picked up. 

After what feels like eons, Magnus takes his hand away from Taako’s mouth and nods. “Alright, I’m ready. Let’s do this.”   


Taako opens his mouth to reply, but he quickly finds that his entire vocabulary has deserted him. All he can think is Magnus, Magnus, Magnus, and carefully, slowly, he tilts his hand and lets Magnus slide into his mouth. 

Fantasy. Jesus. Christ. Magnus fits perfectly when Taako closes his mouth around him, careful not to bring his teeth down on anything, and when Taako swallows, he slips into Taako’s throat perfectly. Taako keeps him there for a moment, bringing a hand up to brush over the small swell in his throat that’s  _ Magnus,  _ what the fuck, and then he swallows again and groans to himself as Magnus slides all the way down.

“You okay?” Taako asks. His voice doesn’t sound like him at all, especially when it jumps an octave when Magnus taps once on the inside of his stomach. It almost tickles, if tickling is one of the best feelings in the world. That’s Magnus. In his stomach. Safe from harm and okay and so, so small and  _ in his fucking stomach.  _ Taako slowly leans back so that he’s lying on the bed once more, draping one arm over himself so that his hand rests just where he can feel Magnus moving around. “Alright, Mags, I’m just going to chill here for a while, so have fun, and like I said, just tap three times and I’ll blink you out, okay?”

One tap. Taako’s new favorite sensation, second only to being the one tapping. 

“Oh, and we’re definitely doing this again. And making out again.” 

One tap, held a bit longer than before in their established code for emphasis. Taako smiles. His heart is doing stupid things in his chest, he has butterflies and Magnus in his stomach, and they can talk another day. For now, though, this, this silence and this contentment, this is all he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm going to mark the series as complete because I currently don't have any ideas for continuation, but if there's anything you'd like to see that's within the realm of the 'verse, feel free to comment it and I may try and find time to write it.


End file.
